utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedel
|A2J1SioHrvs}} Freedel (フリーデル) is an . Freedel has a strong, somewhat high -like voice. Freedel started uploading covers in June 2010 with a cover of "Sayonara Memories" . Back then he used to call himself Ao (碧謳). However, he is better known for his so called "re-translated" covers of songs, such as his most famous cover, his short version of "Maji LOVE 1000%" , which even managed to reach first place on the Utattemita ranking, and has almost 1.5 million views and 54K Mylists as of September 2013. "Tried to re-translate and sing" (再翻訳して歌ってみた, saihonyaku shite utattemita) is a term which indicates that a song's lyrics have been retranslated with a machine translator (most commonly Google and Excite Translate) and sung. His most popular "normal" cover is his sing and dance version of "Sweet Magic" with 52.5K views. He is often depicted with black hair and a white muffler. My soul left my body on March 31, 2017, the day he retired from all Freedel activities, and still hasn't come back. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Good-bye Memories) (2010.07.07) # "Calc." (2010.09.12) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.09.18) # "Nade Nade" (There, there) -Shota voice ver.- (2010.10.01) # "Heart Groove" (2010.10.02) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (My Hand, Your Hand) (2010.10.05) # "from Y to Y" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.31) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) -Boys drama ver.- (2010.12.24) # "Ryuugamine Mikado no Shoushitsu" (Parody of "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu") (2010.01.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.06) # "Chichi wo Moge!" (Groping Breasts) feat. Freedel, Nayuko, Teba, Utabuta, Satomi, Akitsu, Senra and Hosaka☆ (2011.04.09) # "Blackjack" feat. Freedel and Kurokaze (2011.04.12) # "Ippoutsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.04.30) # "Sayounara Memories/Shoushuuriki" (Good-bye Memories/Strength Deodorant) (2011.05.07) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (2011.05.25) # "Pedalheart" (2011.06.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -"Re-translated" Short ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Believe" (2011.07.21) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.29) # "I Love You I Need You" (2011.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.08.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -"Re-translated" ver.- (2011.08.25) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.18) # "Babylon" (2011.09.24) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -Piano ver.- (2011.10.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Freedel and Yukisaki (2011.10.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.31) # "Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi" (Hyadain's Ununun ☆ Unrequited Love) feat. Freedel and Rika (2011.11.04) # "A Whole New World" feat. Freedel and kalon. (2011.11.09) # "magnet" feat. Freedel and Choumiryou (2011.11.11) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.27) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" (Departures ~A Love Song Sent to You~) (2011.12.09) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "* ~ Asterisk ~" (2011.12.16) # "READY!!" (IDOLM@STER song) -Voice act & Sing ver.- (2011.12.22) # "Hammer wo Denpa Song ni Shitemita" (I Tried Swinging the Hammer Song) (2012.01.09) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Genesis of Aquarion) (2012.01.25) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.01.29) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" (Touched by an Angel!) feat. Freedel, Keysuke, Mafumafu and Senra (2012.03.20) # "Sakura" (Cherry Blossoms) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2012.04.05) # "Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure" -"Re-translated" ver.- (2012.05.07) # "Uta no ☆ Prince-sama ♪ Medley" (2012.05.17) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.05.25) # "Koi no ABO" (Parody) feat. Freedel, Hosaka☆, Senra, Kiriya, Satomi and Sacchan (2011.05.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku) (2012.07.10) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) -Bossa Arrange- (2012.08.13) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Full ver.- (2011.08.25) # "Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure" (2012.05.07) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.09) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" (Rin Len Space Bandits) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.09.10) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) -Voice drama ver.- (2012.09.22) # "weeeek" feat. Freedel, Ame., Sonzaku, ZERO, tane and Keysuke (2012.10.03) # "Sweet Magic" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.10) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.12.05) # "8HIT" feat. Nayugorou (2012.12.06) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.12.27) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) -"Re-translated" ver.- (2013.01.15) # "Bokutachi no Uta" (Our Song) (2013.04.02) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -"Re-translated" Short ver.- (2013.04.20) # "Koi wa Konton no Reiya" (Love is a Servant of Chaos) -"Re-translated" ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.05.21) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -"Re-translated" ver.- (2013.06.26) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are A Charming Girl) feat. Freedel and Keysuke (2013.07.04) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2013.07.14) # "Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.21) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2013.08.27) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" -Chuunibyou "Re-translated" ver.- (2013.09.07) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (2013.09.15) # "Sen no Kaze ni Natte" (2013.10.29) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2013.11.28) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I've Always Liked You.) (2013.12.14) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I've Always Liked You.) -Reversed Gender ver.- (2013.12.14) # "CHE.R.RY" (2013.12.28) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.17) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.22) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (2014.03.25) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (2014.04.21) # "Melancholic" -Arrange ver.- (2014.05.09) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2014.05.18) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (2014.07.25) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (2014.08.29) # "Ikanaide" (2014.11.21) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Arrange ver.- (2014.12.20) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story-" (2015.01.06) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" -Arrange ver.- (2015.02.13) # "Kaishoku" (2015.02.19) # "chocolate box" feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2015.02.24) # "Ai no Senario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.04) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.03.19) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2015.05.13) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Arrange ver.- (2015.05.24) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (2015.06.07) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.26) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (Thinking of You All Night) (2015.11.03) # "Yodaka no Hoshi" (The Nighthawk Star) (2016.01.25) # "YUME Biyori" (Weather of Dreams; Shimatani Hitomi's song) -Acoustic Arrange- (2016.03.14) # "Yoru wa Nemureru Kai" (Can You Sleep at Night?; AJIN OP) (2016.03.24) (deleted as a copyright infringement) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.04.02) # "Alien Alien" (2016.05.01) # "Hana Furashi" (Flowers, Made to Fall) (2016.05.08) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Past-Past-Past Life; Kimi no Na wa. OP) (2016.09.11) # "Kirawaremono no Uta" (Hated Person Song) (2016.09.16) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dye in Your Color) (2017.01.22) # "Youkoso Japari Park e" (Welcome to Japari Park; Kemono Friends ED) (2017.02.21) # "Kakurenbo" (2017.03.05) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2017.03.16) # "Nichiyoubi no Himitsu" (Sunday's Secret) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2017.03.28) }} Discography |track1title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track1info = -Arrange ver.- |track1lyricist = HoneyWorks |track1composer = |track1arranger = mukai |track2title = Yuukei Yesterday |track2lyricist = Jin |track2composer = |track2arranger = mukai |track3title = Ren'ai Saiban |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = |track3arranger = mukai |track4title = Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari |track4lyricist = scop |track4composer = |track4arranger = mukai |track5title = Let It Go ~Ai no Mama de~ |track5lyricist = Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez |track5composer = Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez |track5arranger = mukai |track6title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track6info = (Freedel, Nayugorou) |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Pierrot |track7lyricist = KEI |track7composer = |track7arranger = mukai |track8title = Shounen to Robot |track8lyricist = ShounenT |track8composer = ShounenT |track8arranger = mukai |track9title = Garnet |track9lyricist = Oku Hanako |track9composer = Oku Hanako |track9arranger = mukai |track10title = Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari |track10info = -Arrange ver.- |track10lyricist = Ryo |track10composer = |track10arranger = mukai |track11title = Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ |track11info = |track11lyricist = Ryo |track11composer = Ryo |track11arranger = mukai |track12title = Growth |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = hirao |track12arranger = mukai }} Gallery Illust. by Sacchan (さっちゃん) |freedel tenshi touch.png|Freedel as seen in his group cover of "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" |Freedel_keysuke_tane_ame_zero_sonsaku_weeeek.png|Freedel, Keysuke, tane, Ame., ZERO and Sonsaku as seen in their group cover of "weeeek" |Freedel_yukisaki_like_dislike.png|Freedel and Yukisaki as seen in their duet cover of "Suki Kirai" Illust. by Piyo (ぴよ) |Freedel_hammer_swing_song.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Hammer wo Denpa Song ni Shitemita" |choumiryou freedel magnet.png|Choumiryou (left) and Freedel (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Freedel_nadenade.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Nade Nade" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_calc.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Calc." Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_from_y_to_y.png|Freedel as seen in his piano cover of "from Y to Y" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel_deepsea_girl.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Shinkai Shoujo" Illust. by Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) |Freedel sweet magic.png|Freedel as seen in his sing and dance cover of "Sweet Magic" |Freedel B5TNC7ECIAAvVrx.png|Freedel as seen in his cover of "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" }} Trivia * He likes Mizuki Nana, Ogura Yui, Tanihara Natsuki, Erementar Gerad and Yanagi Nagi.His Nico Nico Douga community profile External Links * Homepage * Blog * Twitter